


A Stressful Time

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco's day gets even worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stressful Time

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #422: Short.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

A Stressful Time

~

When the artefacts had been catalogued, Harry turned to Malfoy. “Any idea how Robards wants these transported to the Ministry?”

“How should I know?” Malfoy snapped.

Harry raised an eyebrow. “No need to be short with me. I didn’t cause this situation.” 

Malfoy glowered, opening his mouth to probably deliver a stinging retort. At the last moment he glanced at Narcissa, standing across the room instructing house-elves, and he deflated. “Let’s Floo the DMLE and ask.” He huffed. “Or Mother can check with _Gawain_ herself.”

“I heard that!” 

Malfoy made a face. 

Harry bit his lip. “I’ll find the Floo.”

~

Locating a Floo in a nearby room, Harry updated Robards’ assistant before returning. He was just in time to interrupt another argument. 

“…been dead almost three years, Draco. Am I not allowed some happiness?”

“But he’s my supervisor!” Malfoy cried. 

“Admittedly it’s awkward—” Spotting Harry, Narcissa smiled. “And welcome back, Mr Potter.”

Malfoy spun, glaring at Harry. “Eavesdropping’s a nasty habit, Potter,” he spat. 

Harry shook his head. “I wasn’t—” 

“Whatever. Goodbye, Mother.” Malfoy pushed past Harry, leaving. 

Narcissa sighed. “He didn’t mean to be short, he’s just…going through a stressful time.” 

Harry coughed. He wasn’t the only one. 

~


End file.
